pre sailor angel moon scouts
by samantha tsukino-hino
Summary: all about the angel scouts before they were scouts hehehehehehehehe
1. chapter 1: venus birth

pre sailor angel moon story (before they were angel scouts)

(the baby boom new generation according Minako Aino)

chapter 1: baby boom inthe solar system. The new generation is born.

it was the 90th century golden Tokyo... where everything is all happy and cheerful...this is where it all began... let us begin our story

it was a nice quiet fall afternoon where the queen of Venus was in her throne room sitting and looking over her lovely planet of love... all of a sudden she had a sharp pain in her stomach she knew it was time and she called her husband "OHMIKAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!? OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!" she screamed out of pain. Her husband rushed right in "yes my dear? what seems to be the problem?" she grabbed him by his royal collar and pulled him close to her face "THE BABY IS COMING! OUR BUNDLE OF LOVE AND BEAUTY IS COMING! CALL THE NURSES AND DOCTORS NOW!" she roared. the king of Venus scared of his wife Magellan ran out of the throne room rushed to the nurses and doctors out of breath "h-h-h-hurry you fools. my wife is in labor. our bundle of joy. our lovely daughter is coming! go to the throne room now!" he roared shaking the entire kingdom of Venus and they did as they were told and rush over to the queen's side and help prepared for the queen's safe delivery.

the nurses and doctors propped the queen slowly to the chambers and placed her on the bed and covered her body with a blanket and was prepared for the worse the birth of the future queen of her parents home planet so the nurses and doctor did everything they could until they heard the sounds of a baby crying the little baby cries and the doctor's cleaned off the baby and wrapped her up in a tiny golden pink blanket and she had tiny brown hair on her head and was looking up at her mother and gooed at her and her mother smiled "she is perfect. my little Venus is finally here. my little princess. the future queen of all Venus is here!" she sniffled. the king of Venus came into the chamber with flowers not sure if he was wanted there or not so he entered with causion and spoke to his wife " my love. is she really here? is our love bundle here? he looked over his wife shoulder and sees his daughter and he was in shocked to see how beautiful his baby was and said "so what are we going to name her?" the queen smiled and winked and said " her name is Maiko Aino. she will be the future sailor scout. she will protect the princess of the moon. the king smiled and nodded " Maiko is a good name. no doubt she will want to be a singer and actress when she gets older like somebody we know." the queen smiled and looked at her husband "yes. just like her cousin- she was cut off when she heard the voice of her niece Minako. Mianko appeared in the chamber with a huge teddy bear for her new family member and said " she is sooooooooooooooooo cute! she looks just like me! cursed with beauty and smarts! what's her name? the future queen of this beautiful planet that is home?" the queen smiled and looked at her niece and said " Her name is Maiko Aino."Minako looked at her family and smiled "I just came from visiting the moon and Serena is helping with the birth of her cousins. the names haven't been released yet. we are all waiting for the names to be dished out. they have the millions of royal baby names book." the queen smiled and nodded " I heard that the queen and king are expecting twins a girl and a boy." the king chuckled "a girl and a boy huh? that will be tricky." Minako looked at them both " you don't know how hard they have it. the baby girl doesn't wanna leave the womb. she is quite content where she is."the king chuckled "well the baby girl better be delivered soon. She has a whole future ahead of her and a kingdom to learn how to run. including her little brother as well." Minako smiled and nodded "yes all the former scouts are on call on their planets due to the baby boom generation that's being born right now. all you guys getting pregnant at the same time. months apart the new generation of scouts are going to be. they are going to be more challenging to train. i just heard what happened on Neptune and Uranus. the queens went over board on their powers."the king laughed at the scene that popped up in his head "I remember that. it was a funny winter after all. Hera was in so much pain from giving birth to miyako that her husband annoyed her to the point that she gathered all her power and used world shaking on Diomysus. it was a funny day for me but a world of hurt for him."the queen smiled and remembered what happened on Neptune during queen Hestia's birth to michiko in that early spring morning "Hestia's birth to michiko was far worse then hera's birth to miyako. I felt bad for Poseidon that day. he nearly escaped death from his wife who latterly tried to drown him with Neptune deep submerge."Minako smiled " that was funny. poor uncle Poseidon. at least they are still together. can I hold my baby cousin?" the queen nodded and handed maiko to minako and she held the future in her arms " you are the future of this beautiful planet called Venus. i will teach you everything about singing and acting and how to make true friends. but you wont have that problem. the princess of the moon will be born soon."the baby Venus just looked at her cousin and gooed as if she understood everything that Minako said "goo." Minako had handed back her cousin to her auntie Magellan and said "I hope no war breaks out when the moon princess and prince is born. we want them to have a normal chance at life. not that there is nothing wrong with being a Senshi. we want them to grow up normal and healthy. enjoy their childhood. let them grow up. then let them be Sailor Senshi after they enjoy themselves. the Queen and king both agreed on that " we agree on that sweetie. we honestly do. but its there destiny to be senshi and to be friends with their future queen and to protect their queen. we understand their concerns. we will talk to the other parents of all the planets and come to an agreement about our children." Minako nodded "hai auntie and uncle. I will be home soon. i have to go check on Raye and the others and report to Serena how the births are going on the inner planets. haruka and michiru are already on that for the outer planets." The queen and king nodded "yes it is best. see you sweetie. have fun being the messeger." Minako laughed "Ha. being the messeger is my job. gotta do it or no one will." she walked off.

the end

chapter 2: rei/raye's story of how akiko was born.


	2. RayeRei's take on mars birth

pre angel moon scouts

(according to Rei/Raye's life on mars and how mars royalty gives birth)

chapter 2: rei/raye's take on how akiko was born

it was a peaceful late spring eveing onthe planet Mars. The stars glowing far inthe distance making the planet sparkle like a shooting star and the queen of mars was in the garden smelling the flowers and enjoying them when her husband Ares came in a wrapped his arms around her waist and he smiled "i can't wait for our little princess to be born she is going to be beautiful just like her mother." the queen smiled and looked at her husband who was holding her "yes i can't wait either. It seems like yesterday we were teenagers ourselves just goofing around and having a good time. But now we have a little one onthe way and she will bring such joy and happiness to our lives." Ares looked at his wife and smiled "you weren't a cake walk Junyi. it was hard asking you out on a date cause you always had a cold look on your face the look was so cold it seemed you had a mission on your hands." he chuckled and continued cuddling her. Junyi however wasn't happy about her husband comment and summoned her flame sniper in her hands " oh dear get an apple and place it on your head for a moment i want to try something new for once." she had a dark and cold look in her eyes and also a smirk apepared on her face and her husuband did as he was told and placed the apple on his head and closed his eyes and took a deep breath "h-honey what are we doing? what does an apple on my head have to do with you trying something new?" at that moment he really shouldn't have asked that question when he smelled the flames from his wife's flame sniper and his eyes widen "maybe i shouldn't have asked." all of a sudden the queen desummoned her flame sniper as a sharp pain hit her stomach and she held it and looked at the time then it hit her it was time to give birth to her little girl the one she has been waiting for and she ran and grabbed her husband and tossed him inside the chambers and roared for the nurses and the doctors to enter and help her prepare for birth of her daughter the queen slowly laid down and relxed on her bed covered up with a nice blanket and looked up at the ceiling just smiling about her daughter coming into the world and the pain hit like a ton of bricks and she screamed in pain "ARES GET ALL THE NURSING STAFF! IT FEELS LIKE I AM HAVING MORE THEN ONE CHILD! IT HURTS!" she roared. The entire nursing staff rushed in and took care of the queen and set her up properly and also set themselves up carefully and put a blanket onthe queen so they can prepare for the birth of the future heir to Mars. hours and hours have passed and Ares was becoming moody and the Queen giggled at her husband's uneasiness for his daughter not being born yet and she looked at him "dear why don't you rest? you seem so uneasy that our child isnt here yet. So go ahead and rest." she giggled. Ares looked at his wife and smiled "i rather not and say i did because i would miss the birth of our daughter. i have the camcorder for goodness sake i want to record her birth." Junyi looked at her husband and just shook her head "dear is ten camcorders enough or are you making a documentry on my birth of our daughter?" Ares looked at his wife with the shocked look on his face "i should get ten more of these camcorders so we can have every video of our daughter's upbringing from when she was born until she is of old age or she gets married. whichever comes first!" Junyi shook her head in disbelief at her husband and continue waiting for the arrival of her daughter until sharp pain surged through her stomach since three hours ago and the pain worsened and became unbearable to deal with and the nursing staff was ready to work again onthe safe delivery of the future heir to the mars throne "PUSH Queen Junyi! PUSH WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Ares once again had the shocked look on his face "i dont think that is a wise idea or thought. telling her to push with all her might she might burn me to a crisp. i wanna be to hug and hold my daughter and not be serverly burned" at that moment he regretted that he said anything because his wife had the mars flame sniper in her hands and it was aimed toward his butt and she gave an evil playful smile " oh dear count to ten and start running toward the door of our chamber but do remember you can't escape we have twenty to sixty locks on our door. it would take about four hours to unlock it." she laughed. Ares ran to the door before counting to ten and he looked at all the locks "damn it! she is right. i am a dead king before i am a father. i don't wanna die yet. i want to live!" out of nowhere three arrows of flames barely got to the target and Ares was free to live for now at that moment and he sighed of relief and then he heard the cries of a baby girl being born on his planet and he ran towards the sounds of the cries and he smiled when he saw the adorable bundle of joy and started recording her from every angle and his wife looked at him bewildred "dear how many camcorders do you actually have? did you take those from our security team that guards our palace?" Ares looked at his wife "um i didnt take them from our security team. i asked them to let me borrow the extra camcorders." he laughed nervously and kept recording his daughter. The queen shook her head in disabelief then she couldn't help but smile "We have to think of a name for our future Queen of Mars. she is perfect just the way she is. our little bundle of joy." Ares smiled and kept recording his daughter wrapped up in her blanket "Her Name is Akiko Hino. It means Sparkling child. She shines like the Spring time sun on a beautiful spring afternoon." Junyi smiled at the name "Yes. i love that name. Akiko it is. She brightened up my evening. I am glad she is born." She rocked the new born to sleep and then the over happy parents didn't notice that their niece had walked in with a gaint teddy bear and a nice red blanket and she cleared her throat "ahem. am i late for my baby cousin being born?" she giggled. Junyi and Ares smiled "No. of course not Rei. say hi to Akiko Hino. She is our Next heir to the mars throne and a future sailor scout just like her big cousin. you." Rei smiled "Well she has alot of shoes to fit before she gets to my level. when she gets older i will be more then happy to show her the ropes. all the scouts will chip in on their home planets to train these little ones once they hit a certain age to be able to train to become scouts." she smiled at the thought of training the newest addition to her family. She quickly took out her notebook and wrote the experience of it all and can't wait for the years to go by. then she looked at her aunt and her uncle and smiled " hey. i have a question... did Minako stop by? she is the messeger after all." her aunt shook her head "no she didn't sweetie. is she supposed to do something important?" Rei smiled "yeah. visit all the planets and get updates and report them to Serena. that is her important mission from Queen Serena." Ares smiled "We will contact you if she stops by sweetie." she softly smiled. Rei nodded "ok auntie and unlce. well i will see you later. i am going to visit the moon for a while. i want to see how serena is doing. bye." she left.

-end of chapter 2-

next chapter: the birth of Midori Mizuno and Ami/Amy's take on royal birth on the planet mercury.


End file.
